Fantasy World
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John just had a bad break up, he runs away but get chase by a creature to this world. How would John go back home? Undertaker/ John Cena M/M slash


Fantasy world

John just finished with his work and gets to go home early. John can't wait to surprise his boyfriend. He was looking forward to see him. John makes it home and parks the car. He walks to the house.

"Brock, I am home early said John.

John doesn't hear an answer. He walks to the living room and then the kitchen. John then heard a noise up stairs. He goes up stairs to find out what was going on.

"Brock, you think John will find out" said Phil

"No babe, he won't beside he is still working" said Brock. He kissed Phil.

John walks in on them. "What the hell!" yelled John. Brock looks up shock and get off the bed and starts walking towards John. John backs away mad.

"John, babe, I can explain" said Brock "It's not what you think"

"No, I don't want to hear it, I saw what you were doing with him" said John

Brock gets closer but John then pushes Brock back. John just sighs and leaves.

"Wait John" Brock started running after him.

John gets on the car and starts it.

"Wait John, can we talk about this" said Brock

"No, we are through, it's over" said John. He then back out and starts driving.

John couldn't believe it. He takes out his cell phone"

"Hello"

"Hey Randy its John, I need to talk to you please"

"Okay, what happened?"

"I tell you when we get together and talk"

"Okay, come to my place"

"Okay, thanks Randy" John hangs up and heads for Randy's house.

John makes it and goes to Randy's house and knocks on the door.

"Hey John, let's go to the kitchen" said Randy

John and Randy head for the kitchen and sits down.

"Okay, so what happened?" asked Randy

"Brock cheated on me" said John.

"What! Wait what happened?"

"Okay I got out of work early, I wanted to give a surprise him but then I was the one that got the surprise, I walked in then heard some moaning, so I checked and then I see Brock and Phil in the bed"

"My god, I am so sorry John"

"Don't worry Randy" said John.

Hunter comes in and kissed Randy then he went to get a drink.

"Hey John, what is going on you look sad" said Hunter

"Brock cheated on him" said Randy

"What, what a son of a bitch" said Hunter. "So what did you do next?"

"I told him we were over" said John

"Good, because you are too good for him" said Randy

"Hey John, if you want to stay here you can" said Hunter.

"Thanks but I am going for a ride" said John "I need to get my mind of this"

"Okay, be careful and come back here" said Randy.

"Be careful John" said Hunter

John nods and stood up and left.

"You think he will be alright?" asked Randy

"Don't worry he will be fine babe" said Hunter.

John just rides around the town. He was shocked, he loved Brock and then he finds out he cheats on him. John was driving until suddenly a person appeared in front of his car.

"O shit," John turns the wheel then goes down the hill. John tried to press the breaks but it wouldn't work. John then hit a tree. John bumped his head. John groans then he gets out of the car. He looks around but everything was dark.

John looks around to see if the road was there but it was gone. John walked further and saw a butterfly that was glowing. "Wow, it glows" John then hears a noise. He turns and there was the person that appeared. John just stares at it. The creature then took out a knife and started charging towards him.

John then runs away, trying to get away from him. John then sees a house. He started running towards him. John was running then he tripped on a rock and hurt his ankle.

"AHHH" John yelled. He tried to get up but his ankle hurts him. He crawls as fast as he can. The creature then steps on John's ankle. The creature picked him up and threw him to a tree. John got hit on the head.

The creature started charging until suddenly it was hit by an arrow. The creature yells and falls back. Then a man jumped right in front of the creature with a gun pointed towards the creature. The creature starts charging and the man move out of the way and stabs it on the back. The creature then turned around and the man shot him on the head.

John looks up but all he sees is blurry. The man then walks towards him and kneels down in front of John. John then faints.

_**Chapter 2 **_

John woke up on a bed. He tries to get up but his head started hurting. John looks down and sees his ankle wrapped up. He tries to move his ankle but it hurt a little. Then a man came in with a tray with pancakes.

"Hey, how are you feeling" asked the man as he gives John the pancakes.

"Better, thanks" said John.

"My name is Mark, Mark Calaway" said Mark

"I'm John Cena" said John

"I like to ask is how did you get here" said Mark

"I was driving around, then a creature appeared in front of me, so I crashed, then the creature chases me then I end up here. That's all I could remember"

Mark stares at John for a moment then just stares at the wall.

"What do you do here?" asked John

"O, I hunt for creatures who try to kill people"

"Wait, creatures, what is this place?" asked John

"They call it Fantasy world, because it has some stuff that the real doesn't"

"You been living here"

"Yes, I am trying to catch the strongest creature named Raven"

"O Okay,"

John started eating his pancakes. He was hungry.

"Tell me John, what is it what you do?"

"I own a gym called Cenation, people go and just train"

"That's nice, and why were you driving around nighttime"

"I was just mad,"

"Why"

John looks down and sighs.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me" said Mark.

"No its okay, my boyfriend cheated on me, I got mad and I started driving"

Mark chest tightened "Wow, I'm sorry" said Mark.

"It's not your fault, I don't know what to do" said John.

"Listen John, I think you could live on and forget about that, or you could go back and face it"

"I don't know, I don't think I can" said John

"Yes you can John," said Mark.

John looks up and smiles and Mark returns the smile.

"Come on, let's go to this place I know" said Mark.

Mark gets up and held out his hand for John. John takes it and Mark helps him go outside. Mark held on to John and they made it to a river. The river was big and it had a waterfall, the place was beautiful. Mark helps John sit down next to the river.

Mark kneels down and takes the wrapping off of John's ankle. Mark grabs John's ankle and puts it on the water. John flinched a little then relaxed. Mark held it in the water for five minutes and then takes it out.

"Alright, stand up John" said Mark

Mark held out a hand and helped John stand. John was standing his ankle was better.

"Wow, my ankle, it doesn't hurt anymore" said John surprise. "What is this river?"

"This river is magical; it heals every cut, wound or anything. It is really beautiful is it?"

"Yes it is beautiful" said John smiling.

Mark looked down and saw a butterfly, he picked it up and Let's John sees it.

"This butterfly is special like the others, it glows" said Mark "There is a lot more beautiful animals out there"

"Wow, I could imagine" said John

"Come with me" said Mark.

Mark started heading towards the mountains then stops at a cave. Mark whistles and out came a bear. John just stares at the bear; he had never been close to a bear before.

"This is my friend Tug, don't worry he won't hurt you" said Mark

John goes up and pets Tug, Tug then goes up to John and lick him. John started laughing. "He is so cute Mark" said John.

Mark smiles then he took John's hand and led him to a forest. Mark whistles again and then a tiger come out. It was a white tiger.

"John, this is my friend, Dante" said Mark.

Mark kneels down and the tiger started hugging him. John kneels down and pets the tiger.

"He is so beautiful" said John.

"Yes he is, well lets go back" said Mark.

Mark and John started heading back until there was a noise in the woods. Mark stops and then looks around. John just stood behind Mark. There was another noise. Mark turns and saw an arrow heading towards them. Mark grabs John and pushes him to the ground.

"Stay here" said Mark.

He gets up and pulls out a gun. He started searching for the creature. Then creature then charges and hits Mark on the back. Mark falls and the creature tried to stomp him but Mark moved out of the way. Mark gets up and punched the creature and then kicks it on the head. The creature stumbles back. Mark started running but was kicked on the gut. He stumbles then the creature trips Mark. The creature started choking Mark. Mark then grabbed a knife from his pocket and stabs the creature on the eye. Mark takes his gun and shoots him on the head.

Mark limps back towards John "Are you alright"

"Yes, I am fine" said John.

Mark gets up and helps John up and started walking towards the house. Mark then sits down on the porch and John sat next to him.

"How many of those creatures are there?" asked John

"A lot, there is an army of them" said Mark

"How do you defeat them all?"

"I have to defeat Raven in order to defeat all the creatures"

John looks down, "what a world" he thought.

"Hey, thank you, for everything" said John

"You're welcome" said Mark

_**Chapter 3**_

Mark sits back and sees the sun going down. The moon started to rise up and it was full and bright. John sits there looking at Mark. He felt something strange but he shook it off.

"Umm Mark, I would like to take a shower" said John

"O, the shower is just right next to your room" said Mark

"Okay, thanks"

John gets up and leaves to take a shower. Mark just sat there, looking at the moon. Mark then gets up and started heading for the living room.

John comes back, "Mark, I don't have any clothes" said John.

Mark smiles and gets up to get some clothes. "Here these are my clothes, they may fit big on you but it's better than nothing"

"Thanks" John took them and started for the shower. John turned on the water and let it run down his body. He felt relaxed.

Mark started cooking, and getting ready for dinner. Mark than sat on the couch sharpening his knife.

John looks at the mirror and laughs. The clothes fit big on him but yet he looks good. "Wow, John you looked good" he thought. John just laughs and started heading towards the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" asked John

"I cooked steak" said Mark. He served both him and John. John started eating the steak.

"Wow, this is good" said John

"Thanks, I like to cook steak, it's my favorite food" said Mark.

"When did you learn to cook?" asked John

"My mother taught me" said Mark

"That's nice" said John. "Hey how is this place so magical?"

"I don't know, it was like this when I came to live here" said Mark

"Wow, I wish the real world was pretty like this, it's so amazing" said John.

"This is the real world, but it is hidden" said Mark "No one finds it, there is a force field out there and it hides this place, you have to look real close to find it"

"I was lucky to find it"

"I guess you were"

John finishes his steak and sits back. John then looks at Mark, he was still eating and John just can't keep his eyes off him. John is attracted to Mark green eyes. Mark looks up and John looks down quickly. Mark just laughs and continued eating.

"So do you have friends, family?" asked Mark

"Yup, a few friends, Randy is my best friend" John laughs "You don't even know how crazy we are"

"I could imagine"

John laughs "I remember this one time when we prank Hunter, Randy's Husband, we put some foil on the door, and Hunter walked by it then gets caught and falls down"

"What did he do?"

"He got up and started chasing us" said John "he was mad but yet he was laughing, he finally caught us and made us sit in the corner"

"Wow, ya'll guys have a lot of fun don't ya'll"

"Yes, we still have some fun"

Mark laughs and looks down. John just smiles. After that there was a noise. Mark looks up along with John. Mark goes to his room and gets out a bow and arrow.

Mark goes to the window and aims at the creature, which could be there. John just stood up and went towards the living room. Mark sees something moving and he shoots. The creature yells and falls down.

"Nice shot," said John.

"Thanks, I've been practicing" said Mark.

"Well I am tired, I am going to sleep" said John and heads to his room.

Mark stares at him as he walked to his room. Mark then started walking towards his room. Mark went and took a shower and got out with just sweatpants. Mark combed his wet long hair and sat down on his bed.

John went to his bed and sat down. He thought about Mark, he smiles; John just shakes it off and lays down on his. Then a creature came and broke the window to get inside. The creature stood there and John back up towards the door.

Mark was fixing the arrow until he heard a scream. "MMAARRRKK" Mark takes his bow and arrow and started running towards John's room. Mark busted the door down but was kicked on the stomach. The creature tied up John, and grabs him. The creature tried to jump out to run but Mark caught its leg and trips him. The creature sets John down and charge towards Mark. The creature got Mark by the leg and throws him.

The creature goes to John and picks him up "You are coming with me" said the creature. John tried to fight off, and struggled to get free. Mark then grabs the creature and throws him. John lands on the ground. Mark took a knife and untied him. John crawls behind a tree. Mark looks back but the creature wasn't there, he looked everywhere. Then it appeared behind him. The creature turns Mark around and punched him on the gut.

Mark then throws a punch but the creature ducked and kicked Mark on the jaw. Mark falls back and the creature went on top of him. The creature then stabs Mark on the side of the stomach.

"AHHH" Mark yelled. The creature then took the knife and tried to stab Mark on the heart but he stops it and tries to pull. John came with a log and hits the creature on the head. The creature yells and falls, then Mark took the knife and stabbed it.

"Mark, are you alright" asked John.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mark moved his hand to the wound where the creature stabbed him.

"You need help" said John. John helps Mark up and helps him to the house. John then lays Mark on his bed. John went to the restroom and grabbed a cloth and some water. John comes and sets the water down and John took the cloth and wet it. John then puts it on Mark's wound. Mark flinched then he relaxed. John cleaned the blood off then he wraps Mark around the stomach.

"Thank you" said Mark

"You're welcome" said John smiling.

"You don't have to do this" said Mark.

"I know but you helped me and I wanted to returned the favor" said John

Mark smiles and John smiles with him. John gives him a cup of water. Mark took it and drank some water. John just stares at Mark's bare chest and his muscles. Mark caught him and John looks away blushing.

"What you did out there was brave John" said Mark

"Yeah, I couldn't let the creature hurt again" said John "I had to help to you"

"Thank you, you are really strong John" said Mark "You have something special"

John looks down smiling "I don't know if I am" said John

Mark grabs John hand "Later on you will see"

John smiles and Mark lets go of his hand and rested his head. Mark stares at John then falls asleep. John just watched Mark sleep for a while. John then stood up and kissed Mark on the cheek. Then he left and went to sleep in his room. John pushes the drawer in front of the broken window then fell asleep.

_**Chapter 4 **_

John woke up and went to get some breakfast and made some for Mark. John then takes his plate to Mark's room. John got in and saw Mark was still sleeping. John then sits down and watched Mark. Mark then wakes up and saw John sitting there with breakfast.

"Good morning Mark" said John smiling.

"Morning John" said Mark smiling. Mark stood up but flinched when he felt his wound.

"Careful Mark, you still have the wound" said John.

"Yup, I forgot that I had it" said Mark.

John lends him his plate and Mark took it and ate it. "Wow, this taste good" said Mark.

"Thanks I like making bacon with egg they taste so good" said John. "The sad part is I don't know how to make pancakes" John said laughing.

"I could teach you someday" said Mark "It's really easy"

"That would be nice" said John. "Hey, can you teach me how to shoot the bow and arrow?"

"Sure how about we start today"

"But you are hurt"

"Don't worry; remember the river we went to?"

"Yeah,"

"We will go there first to heal my wound then we'll get started"

"O okay sounds good" said John.

Mark gets up slowly and got dressed. Mark then packs up his bow and arrows. Mark looks back at John "You ready"

"Sure" said John.

Mark and John headed towards the river. Mark stops and takes off his shirt and took the wrapping off. John just stares. Mark turns and John looks away quickly. Mark sits down and grabs some water and placed it on his cut. He rubs the water around his cut , later the cut was gone. Mark gets up and pulls his shirt back on.

"Alright John, let's start" said Mark "Alright over there are three targets, let's work on one"

"Okay" said John.

Mark gets the bow and arrow and holds it. Mark pulls the arrow back and shoots it, hitting it on the target. "Alright you try"

"Wait, how do I do this" said John.

"First you take the arrow and place the end on the string and you hold the front with your thumb" said Mark "Once you got it, you pull back with two fingers and see your target with one eye and then you release"

John grabs an arrow and puts it on the bow, he then pulls it back. John aims and shoots, the arrow went to below the target.

"That's okay, it's your first time, now try again" said Mark

John gets another arrow and shoots but got closer to the target.

"Getting better, just keep trying" said Mark

John tried five mores times but wouldn't get it. Mark smiles and walks behind John. Mark grabs John's hand and pulled it back while he grabbed John other hand to hold the bow.

"You have to concentrate" whispered Mark on John's ear. "Take your time"

John stares at the target then releases the arrow, the arrow hits the target.

John cheers "Yes, I got it"

"Good job," said Mark "Now, try it again"

John does the same and hits the target but not in the middle. John tries it four more times and he started to get the hand of it.

"Wow, you learn fast" said Mark

"Yeah, I like to learn new things" said John.

"Maybe I could teach you some knife throwing"

"That would be awesome"

Mark laughs and gets the bow and arrow and shoots the target. John took a step back and a cage dropped and traps John. "Mark help" yells John.

Mark turns and runs towards John. Mark searched for the lock but couldn't find it.

"Mark, behind you" warned John

Mark looks back and then was punched on the nose. Mark stumbles and the creature grabs Mark and throws him to a tree. The tree branches tied up Mark. Mark tries to escape but the branches were too strong.

The creature turns and goes to John. The grabs John's hand through the cage and grabs a knife. Mark struggles then he whistles. Dante comes and attacked the creature. Dante bites the creature on the leg then scratches the creature's eyes. The creature yells then Dante killed the creature. The tree releases Mark and Mark falls to the ground. He walks towards Cena and breaks the cage.

Mark helped John out and helped him stand.

"Thanks Dante" said Mark as he pets them. John kneels and pets them too. Dante went back to his place.

John started walking then a black Pegasus lands right on front of John. John stands still; he was amazed by this horse. Mark goes up and pets him.

"John, this is Blacky" said Mark

"He is beautiful" said John.

Mark climbs on and held out a hand for John. John smiles and took it and hoped on behind Mark. "Hang on tight John" John wraps his arms around Mark waist and held on tight. Blacky then flies to the air. John looks up and sees the clouds everywhere.

"Wow" said John

Mark led Blacky through the clouds. John started laughing and enjoying the ride. Mark smiles and makes Blacky dive. John held on tight and then Blacky flew back up again. John laughs then lays his head on Mark's back.

"This is amazing Mark" said John.

Mark smiles and led Blacky back down to the ground and lands. Mark gets up and helps John down. John was smiling the whole time. Mark and John started heading back towards the house.

"I had fun today Mark" said John

"Glad you did" said Mark "Tomorrow we will do it again"

John smiles, "It would be fun"

Mark laughs. John started walking but then tripped. John was then caught by Mark. John looks up and stares at Mark and Mark stared back. John smiled and looked away "Sorry, that was my fault" said John.

"Its, okay" said Mark.

"You could let go, now" said John

"Right, sorry" said Mark.

John smiles and goes to his room. John is falling for him. He looks up then towards his bed. _What about my friends, they must be worried sick _thought John. John doesn't want to leave this place, but most of all he doesn't want to leave Mark. He feels happy with Mark. John looks up at the sky.

Mark got his bow and arrow and sat outside looking at the sunset. He thought about John. John was fun to be around with. He is a different person. Mark just smiles and looked at the sky.

John walks out and looks for Mark. John spots him on the porch sitting down looking at the sky. John walks outside and sat down next to Mark.

"The bow and arrow is hard to shoot" said John

Mark smiles "You will get used to it"

"Yeah, right for some reason my arm hurts"

"Yeah, the first time you do it, your arm gets sore"

"Right," John laughs.

Mark stares at John and John stares back, John looks away. Mark then grabs John's chin and pulled him to a kiss. The kiss was long and passionate, and sweet. Mark pulled away. John looked surprise.

"Sorry…I" Mark was cut off when John kissed him. John climbed on Mark's lap and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. Mark then wraps his arms around John's waist. John moaned as Mark sucked on his tongue. Mark was enjoying the taste of Cena. They both then pull away when air was needed.

John smiles and kisses Mark on the cheek. Mark smiles and placed his hands on John's cheeks. Mark smiled then the smile vanished. Mark stood up and turned them around then Mark was stabbed by an arrow. John holds on to Mark at he stumbles forward. John then takes the arrow off and lays Mark down.

"Mark," cried John

"I'm okay John, it's just a cut" Mark said flinching. Mark gets up and takes the bow and arrow and aims. Mark looks around not seeing anything. John watched and saw something moving.

"Over there" yelled John.

Mark turns and shoots the arrow hitting the creature on the leg. The creature yells and falls. Mark goes up and ties him up to a tree.

"Let me go" yelled a creature.

"No, I need answers" said Mark. "Why are ya'll attacking us"

"I not going to tell you nothing" said the Creature. Mark punches the creature on the jaw.

"Now let me ask again, why are ya'll attacking us" said Mark.

"Go to hell" said the creature. Mark turns around and goes back to the house. John just stands there staring at the creature. The creature smiles at him. John just looks away. Mark came back with a sledge hammer. Mark then hits the creature on the jaw.

"Answer me" yelled Mark

The creature spit out blood. "We came for him" the creature points at John.

Mark looks at John, worried on his eyes. Mark looks down. "Why do you want him?"

The creature smiles "Because his heart could save us all"

Mark looks down and then turns to John. John was pale, he was scared. John gets down on his knees. Mark picks up a knife and stabs the creature. Mark went to John and kneels down next to him.

"You are going to have to go back, John" said Mark.

John looks up "I don't want to go" said John

"You are going to have to, the creature could get you and kill you, I don't won't that to happen"

"But I want to help you Mark"

"I know, but they could catch you and kill you"

John looks down. Mark gets up and helps John up. Mark and John started walking towards the house.

_**Chapter 5 **_

Mark got his stuff and John got his clothes on and gives Mark's clothes back. Mark held John's hand and led him to the forest. John looks around and sees the insect glowing, the flowers blooming, little animals crawling. It was beautiful here.

Mark stops and there was a force field like thing.

"You just go straight through it and you will be back where you came from" said Mark

John looks down "Thanks" said John. John walked off but then stops. John runs up to Mark and hugged him tight. "Will I be able to see you again?"

"Of course you will" said Mark

John smiles "I am going to miss you, Mark"

"I'll miss you too John"

John then kisses Mark, wrapping his arms around Mark. "Be careful"

"I will, John"

John then let's go and goes through the force field. John then opens his eyes and finds himself standing right in front of Randy's door. John looks down sadly and then looks up. John knocks.

Hunter comes and opens the door "O wow John, where have you been"

"I've been at a hotel"

"O Okay, why didn't you call we were worried sick about you "said Hunter

"I know sorry, can I come in?"

"Sure, Randy is in the kitchen"

John came in and Randy turns and sees him.

"O my gosh John, I am so glad you are okay" said Randy while holding on tightly to John.

"Yeah I am fine, I just needed some time to relax" said John.

"We'll I am glad you are okay" said Randy "Are you hungry John?"

"Yes, what do you got?"

"I got steak"

Randy serves John and Hunter. John just stares at the food. Randy and Hunter started eating. John was just daydreaming.

"What's wrong John?" asked Hunter

"Nothing I was just thinking" said John

"No, you look sad, something happened?" said Randy

"It's nothing really" said John

"Come on John, you could tell us" said Randy

John looks down and sighs. "I was riding around until a creature went in front of me, so I turned then crashed to a tree. The creature chased me and I was saved by a man, and he helped me recover."

"What is his name?" asked Hunter

John smiles "His name is Mark, he was so nice to me, he showed me everything and he helped me have fun again."

Randy looks at Hunter and Hunter just smiles.

"Why didn't he come with you?" asked Hunter

"Because he hunts creatures and he won't stop until he kills Raven, he sends me back because he wanted to protect me, the creatures wanted my heart and I don't know why" said John.

"O okay, do you like him?" asked Randy

John smiles and blushed "Yes I do"

Randy smiles. Hunter looks at Randy and he smiles.

"Well I am tired guys, I am going to bed" said John

John goes upstairs and goes to the guest room. John looks up to the dark sky and thinks about Mark. "I miss you Mark" thought John. He then lays down and falls asleep.

Mark is just standing there looking at the sky. _John, I miss you. _Mark looks down and started towards his bed. He sits down and takes out his knife. Once he was finished he lays down in bed.

"Raven master, the boy is gone" said one creature.

"What! No he has to be here" said Raven

"But he is gone, what shall we do now? Asked the creature

"We go after him" said Raven

"But we can't cross the force field"

"Yes we can, the five of you will go and get him"

"What if we don't find him?"

"You will, the force will lead you, now go."

The five creatures started running and stopped at the force field. The leader nods and all the creatures cross the force field. The creatures then started running.

John woke up when he heard a noise. He gets up and finds something standing on a tree. The creature then jumps and grabs John.

Randy and Hunter woke up when they heard a noise. Hunter gets up and sees two creatures. The creatures jumped through the window and tackled Hunter. Hunter gets up and punches each and everyone them. Hunter took Randy's hand and went down stairs. Hunter then sees a creature carrying John. Hunter goes up and tackles the creature. Randy helps John up and takes him to his room.

John woke up and saw Randy "What's going on?" asked John

"I don't know there are some creatures and they were taking you" said Randy.

Hunter comes back with the sledge hammer. "What are those things?"

"They are the creatures that chased me" said John "They came for me"

The creature than comes and punched Hunter. Hunter gets up but was grabbed by another creature and he was thrown through the door. The creatures walk towards John and Randy.

"You are coming with us" said the creature.

The creature grabs Randy and throws him toward the door. John quickly kicks the creatures and started running. He ran downstairs then Hunter hit the creature with the hammer. Hunter hits another one. The creature then grabs Hunter and throws him down the stairs. Hunter came rolling down the stairs then broke his arm.

"AAAHH" Hunter yelled. He tried to get up but was kicked on the head.

John tries to run but was grabbed by the creatures and tied him up. Randy came running but was kicked on the chin.

"JOOHHNNn" Randy yells then the creatures disappear.

Randy turns and sees Hunter on the ground. Randy runs towards him and kneels down.

"Hunter, babe wake up" Randy said shaking him a little. Hunter groans and opens his eyes.

"AAHH" yelled Hunter "My arm I think it's broken"

"Well take you to the emergency room" said Randy.

"Wait where's John?" asked Hunter

"They took him" cried Randy "We need to save him"

"Okay but first my arm" said Hunter.

Hunter and Randy went to the doctor and took care of Hunters arm. Hunter had a shoulder strap on. Hunter and Randy both started walking through the forest and they found a force field.

"We have to go through here" said Hunter

"Okay, let's go" said Randy

Both of them started walking through and found a wonderful place. Both started walking and searching for the creatures.

Randy was then grabbed by a tree. "Hunter Help me" yelled Randy

Hunter turns and tries to find something to hit it with. When he turns he sees an ogre running at full speed. Hunter jumps out of the way but hit his arm. He screams he then saw a rock and throws it to the ogre. The ogre turns and walked toward Hunter grabbing his arm.

"AAAHH" Hunter yells and the ogre punched him in the stomach.

Mark woke up to the sound of screaming. He got up and took his weapons to see where the screamed come from. Dante comes up and goes to Mark.

"Alright Dante where did the scream came from" asked Mark

"Over hear" said Dante. Dante lead the way smelling some humans. Dante then stops and gets behind a tree along with Mark.

Mark then sees the ogre carrying two people. Mark takes his arrow and hits the ogre on the leg. The ogre screams dropping the people down. The ogre looks around trying to see where the arrow came from. Once the ogre turns around Mark jumps and stabs it on the arm. The ogre screams and throws a punch then Mark ducked and stabbed him on the leg. Mark turned but the ogre caught him, Mark struggles to get out but there was no use.

The ogre grabs Mark knife and stabs Mark on the shoulder.

"AAAHHH" yelled Mark. The ogre took it out and stabs Mark again. The ogre tried one more time but was scratch on the leg. Dante then drops the ogre down biting him. Hunter get ups and went towards Randy and helped behind the tree. Hunter then sees a white tiger attacking the ogre. Dante then scratch the ogre's eyes. The ogre falls down in pain. Mark got the knife and stabbed him.

Mark get off and started walking but falls down holding on to his shoulder. Dante comes up and licks him.

"Are you okay Mark?" asked Dante

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Mark "it just hurts"

Hunter goes up to Mark and kneels down along with Randy. "Thanks for saving us" said Hunter

"No problem" said Mark "We have to go it's dangerous during the night"

Hunter helps Mark up and they started heading towards his house. They entered and sat down on the couch. Mark gets a cloth and cleans his blood on the shoulder and then wrapped it up. Dante sits next to Mark.

"Who are you and what are ya'll guys doing here?" asked Mark

"I'm Hunter and this is my husband Randy" said Hunter

"We came here because the creatures kidnapped John" said Randy

Mark looks up shocked "NO NO this can't be right" said Mark

"Wait who are you?" asked Hunter

"I'm Mark"

"Wait you were the one that saved John right?" asked Randy

"Yes I saved John and I sent him back"

"Wait, so you are the one that hunts creatures and stuff?"

"Yes, I saved John and helped him recover and taught him some things, I sent him back because I don't want him to get hurt or killed"

"Well now they got him and what are we going to do?" asked Hunter

"We are going to have to wait till morning; the dark is too dangerous to travel"

"Wait what are they going to do with John?" asked Randy

"I don't know" said Mark. "But we will find out"

"Let's get some Randy" said Hunter. Randy gets up.

"There a guest room right over there, ya'll both could sleep there" said Mark

Both Randy and Hunter started heading then Hunter stops. Randy just kept on walking on got in the room. Hunter turned back and heads towards Mark.

Mark was staring at the floor, thinking about John.

"You know, John likes you" said Hunter

"He does?"

"Yes I see a sparkle on his eye when he talked about you"

Mark smiles.

"Mark, you like him don't you?"

"Yes, he is just special, everything about him is wonderful"

"Good"

Mark looks down.

"Hey Mark, we are going to get John, both me and Randy are going to help you"

"Thanks"

Hunter smiles and walks back to meet with Randy to sleep. Mark sits down and Dante lays his head on his lap. Mark pets Dante on his head.

_**Chapter 6 **_

Mark looks down at Dante and sighs. "Dante, what should I do?"

Dante looks up "You should do what you do best, hunt them down"

"Yeah but about John, I don't even know if we have time"

"We may not know but the creatures do"

"Your right, we have to hunt them down and ask questions"

"Mark, don't give up"

"I won't, I won't stop till I get John back"

Dante lays his head down and Mark hugs him tight. Dante licks Mark's cheek and then falls asleep.

"Let me go" yelled John

The creatures are dragging John to a castle, and went to a room. There was Raven sitting down on a throne smiling. The creature then drops John in front of Raven.

"Hello, kid, glad to see you here" said Raven

John looks up just stares at him.

"You must be wondering why you are here" said Raven "First what's your name"

John didn't say anything he just stared.

"Okay, don't want to speak that's fine"

Raven punches John on the cheek. John falls down and the creature picked him up to his knees.

"Tell me your name"

"Go to hell" said John

"Fine, slave; well let me tell you that you are chosen to come here. You have something special that could help us all, and that is your heart."

"No you will not get what you want" said John

"O yes I will, but we have to wait until there is a blue moon, and I think it's in three days"

"No!"

"Too bad besides no one will come to save you, they don't even know you are here"

"What!"

"The two people you were with, the creatures took care of them, so I guess they are gone"

"No, No, No"

"Take him and lock him up, we got to prepare some things"

The creatures took John and locked him up. John falls to his knees and started sobbing. John looks at the sky. He closed his eyes and thought about Randy, Hunter, and Mark and he started crying.

"_Mark, help me! yelled John _

"_Hang on John" yelled Mark._

_Mark started running but a giant grabbed him and throw him. The giant then stabs Mark on the stomach. Mark falls and looks up to see John, Raven walked behind John and stabbed him through the stomach. Raven started laughing._

"_No John!" yelled Mark._

Mark got up panting. Dante got up with him.

"What's wrong Mark?" asked Dante

"Nothing, it was just a bad dream" said Mark

"Are you okay?"

Mark sighs "I am just afraid that's all"

"Don't worry Mark, everything will be alright"

Mark smiles and hugs his tiger. Dante snuggles with Mark. Mark pets Dante and then got up.

"Man, my shoulder hurts so much" said Mark

"We have to stop at the river" said Dante

"Your right, we have to go now, we have start heading towards the castle"

Dante gets up and waits outside while Mark grabbed all his weapons and placed them in a bag. Mark heads out. Hunter gets up and shook Randy.

"Hey babe, let's go" said Hunter.

Randy and Hunter got up and went to Mark. Mark just stands there while they were coming.

"First we have to stop at a river" said Mark.

Both Randy and Hunter nodded. They traveled along with Dante to the river. Mark stops and sits down right next to the river. Mark unwrapped his shoulder and place water on his cut. Mark got up after five minutes. Mark gets up and walks towards Hunter.

"Here let me help" said Mark

Mark leads Hunter down and placed Hunters arm on the water. After five minutes Mark takes the arm out of the water. Hunter then moves his arm.

"Wow, it's healed" said Hunter "Thank you"

"You're welcome" said Mark "Okay, there is a castle up there in the mountain, John is maybe up there, first we have to stick together and stay in the middle of trail"

Mark gives both Randy and Hunter two guns. "When you see a creature just shoot it" said Mark

Dante goes up to Mark and Mark looks at him and nods. They started walking through the forest. Randy looked around and saw butterflies glowing, little animals running around, and the flowers are blooming.

"This is beautiful" said Randy

"Yes it is, this is Fantasy World, everything here is pretty, except for the creatures" said Mark.

They started walking until a rhino charged and hits Mark on the rib Mark was thrown up and falls hard. Hunter stops and sees the rhino charging towards them. Hunter pushed Randy out of the way and Hunter gets hit on the stomach. Randy looks up and sees the rhino charging towards him. Randy got up and started running then Mark jumped on top of the rhino. Mark tried to control it but it was too strong. The rhino bucks and Mark flies off and lands. The rhino ran up to Mark. Then rhino swings his head up and throws Mark to a tree. Hunter gets up and throws a rock at the rhino. The rhino started charging but was stopped by Dante.

Dante started attacking the rhino. The rhino swing its head but misses Dante. Dante then jumps on top of the rhino biting its neck. The rhino swings and swing then it got weaker and falls down. Dante lets go and runs to Mark. Mark was holding on to his stomach with his head down. He was struggling to breathe. Hunter gets up and goes to Randy and helps him up.

Mark tries to get up but falls. Dante put his paw on Mark's shoulder. Mark then holds on to Dante's paw. "I'm fine Dante" said Mark.

Hunter and Randy go up to them. "Come on Mark" Hunter helps him up and puts Mark's arm around his shoulders to help him walk. All of them walked forward but then there was a noise. Dante stops and looks up. Hunter and Randy sets Mark down next by a tree and got their guns ready. Mark pulls one out himself. A gargoyle comes up and grabs Randy and throws him to Hunter. Both of them fell. The gargoyle then grabs Randy's foot and lifts him up.

The gargoyle placed his hand on Randy's neck then Mark shot the gargoyle on the leg. The gargoyle lets go of Randy. Hunter points and shoots the gargoyle on the other leg. The gargoyle falls to its knees. Mark slowly get up and walks towards the gargoyle.

"You bastards, you will pay for this" yelled the gargoyle.

"Shut up, we need answer, what is Raven going to do with John." asked Mark

"Forget it, I won't tell you"

Mark grabs the gun and shoots him on the arm. "Now answer me"

"Never" yelled the gargoyle

Mark then shoots the other arm "Answer me" yelled Mark

"Go to hell!"

Mark then grabs a knife and cuts him on the bullet wound. "You will die slowly if you don't answer me"

"No, I won't say anything"

Mark then stabs the gargoyle on the eye. "What are they going to do with John?"

The gargoyle didn't say anything. Mark then get the knife and cuts the gargoyle on the stomach. Mark then gets the knife and placed it on the gargoyles neck and started slicing it.

"Stop, please, stop" yelled the gargoyle "They are going to cut his heart out"

Mark stops "When are they going to do that?"

"When the moon is blue"

Mark looks down. "What else?"

"Once his heart is out, the creatures could rule this world because they are going to be powerful. His blood will help Raven get stronger, that's all I know, now please let me go"

"Thanks for the information" Mark pulls out a gun and shoots him.

"Wait, when does the moon turn blue?" asked Randy

"The moon will turn blue in three days" said Mark. "So we only have three days to save him"

"We can save him right?" asked Hunter.

"Yes, we won't stop until we save him" said Mark "We are going to have to move faster"

Hunter and Randy nodded and followed Mark. Randy looks down sad, Hunter held his hand and squeezes it, telling him everything will be okay. Randy smiles and started walking. Mark started walking right next to Dante.

"Mark, what are you thinking about?" asked Dante

"Lots of things, said Mark "I just hope John is okay"

"He is, don't worry" said Dante

Mark smiles and then Dante stops him. Hunter and Randy stops right behind Mark. They all look up and saw three giant elephants walking through.

"Wow they are huge" said Randy

Hunter smiles "They are humongous, look at them"

One elephant stops in front of Mark and lowers his head. They were face to face. Mark held out his hand to touch him. Mark smiles and the elephants smiles too.

"Tantor, it's been a while my friend" said Mark.

On the elephant tusks was a necklace with a cross. Mark takes the necklace and looks at it.

"This necklace will help and protect you, Mark" said the elephant.

Mark nods "Thank you, take care big guy."

Tantor nods and all three elephants left. Mark looks at the necklace again and the he puts it around his neck. Hunter was still amazed by the size of the elephants. Randy just smiles.

_**Chapter 7**_

"Wake up kid," said Raven.

John looks up and just stares. Raven came to John and kneels down face to face. Raven then grabs John by the chin and lifts him up.

"You are so different" said Raven "It's still day, so you have three days still"

"Go to hell" said John

"Wow, like I said John, you are different, besides what are you going to do?

John didn't say anything. Then a creature bursts inside.

"Your Majesty, I got bad news" said the creature.

"What is it?" said Raven

"The people killed the gargoyle,"

"What, people, I thought they were gone"

"No, there were three guys and a tiger out there"

"Three guys, who is the third one"

"We don't know, but he is a really strong hunter"

Raven looks down "Send more, I want those people dead, you hear me dead"

"Yes sir," the creature left.

"I got to go, you just relaxed alright John" said Raven and left.

John looks down, _three guys out there. _John looks up surprise _that's it a good hunter._ John smiles I hope it's Mark.

The day then became night. Mark stops and looks at Hunter and Randy.

"We could keep traveling or rest" said Mark.

"Let's keep going, we won't make it if we rest" said Randy.

"Okay, let's continue," said Mark "Dante is anything out there?"

"No, it's clear" said Dante.

They all started walking to the path, Mark cuts down some plants and see the castle. "There it is"

Hunter nods and Randy just stares. Randy steps back and was grabbed by the stems of a plant. The stem on the plant squeezed Randy tightly. Hunter turns and runs towards it and cuts some stems. Mark turns and see a tree trunk swinging hitting Mark on the shoulder. Hunter grabs Randy but then was grabbed by a tree. Dante runs towards Mark but was stop when the roots pop out and caged him.

Randy got up and got a sword and sliced the tree branches letting go of Hunter. Mark gets up and grabs a sword and cuts down the roots to free Dante. They ran to the middle. All the trees then grab all of them squeezing them tight. Hunter tried to get out along with Randy. Mark struggles to get free but was getting tighter. Mark looked down and sees the necklace glowing and flashed a really bright light.

Hunter, Randy, Mark and Dante fall down. Mark looks up and the trees are gone. Everything was just plain grass. Hunter gets up and helps Randy. Dante goes up to Mark and licks his hand. Mark took the cross on his hand and held it tight.

"Is everyone okay" asked Mark.

"Yeah, just hurting" said Hunter. Hunter held on to Randy's hand tight.

"What is it with the trees?" asked Hunter.

"I don't know, they normally don't attack people"

"Then why did they attack?"

"Maybe someone is controlling them, this world is being controlled"

"So what now?" ask Hunter.

"We have to be more careful, now its night time, so it would be harder, just be prepared"

Hunter nods. They all started walking forward. Mark turns and sees two ogres's eating something. Mark stops Hunter and Randy. Dante just got close to Mark. Mark his behind a tree. Then a creature goes to them, and started telling them something, but they can't hear it. The creature turns to where they are and points towards them. The ogres started charging towards them.

"Run" yelled Mark

Hunter held on to Randy's hand and both started running. Dante and Mark ran the other way to confuse the ogres. One ogre went after Hunter and Randy and the other after Mark and Dante.

Hunter sees the ogre after them. Hunter grabs Randy and pulls him behind the bush. Hunter then climbs a tree and waited for the ogre. The ogre stops and search for the two, Hunter then drops and falls on him. Hunter got a rope and wrapped it around the ogre's neck. Hunter then pulls. The ogre got Hunter's leg and drops him to the ground. The ogre then stomps Hunter's chest twice. Randy got out a gun and shoots it on the arm. The ogre turns and stared angrily at Randy and started charging Hunter gets up and jumps on him again pulling the rope. Randy aims the gun and shoots the ogre on the same arm. The ogre grabs Hunter and lifts him up. Hunter tried kicking but then the ogre stabbed him on the stomach.

"NOO! Hunter" yelled Randy. The ogre drops Hunter and started towards Randy. Randy backs away, he then grabs aim the gun and shot him on the head. Randy goes running to Hunter. Randy held on to Hunter, sobbing.

"Come on, love, don't give up, stay with me" said Randy. Randy looks up and sees little lights glowing.

Mark and Dante were running, and the ogre catch up to them. Dante was grabbed by the tail and was lifted. Mark stops and speared the ogre down. Mark started punching it. The ogre grabbed both Mark's hands and squeezing them. Mark yells, Dante then scratches the ogre on the eyes. The ogre yells and Mark lifted a knife but was stop by the ogre. The ogre then punched Mark on the side of the face. Dante bite the ogre, the ogre grabs Dante and throws him to a tree. Mark looks up and the ogre grabs Mark and slams him down. The ogre then stomps on his chest. Mark was yelling as the ogre's foot hit his chest. The ogre stomps Mark ten times, Mark started bleeding from the mouth. Dante gets up and pushes him towards the branch that was sticking out. Dante pushes the ogre and the branch stabs him.

Mark was struggling to breathe, he was gasping for air. Dante comes to him and lays his head on Mark's chest. Mark started coughing, and Dante just lay there.

"Mark, breathe slowly, relaxed" said Dante

Mark started coughing again.

"Mark, it's okay, you are alright, right?" said Dante. Dante moves his paw towards Mark hand. Mark took his paw and held it tight. Mark finally started to relax; his breathing was getting back to normal. Mark looks up at the sky, and he started to breathe normal.

"I'm fine Dante" said Mark weakly. Dante leans down to Mark's face licking him. Mark smiles and gets up to hug Dante. "Let's go find Randy and Hunter"

Mark and Dante walked and saw Randy and Hunter heading their way. Mark then saw Hunter shirt ripped and a cut that looked like it healed. "What happened?"

"Hunter got stabbed and this bright light showed up and cured him" said Randy.

"Good now let's go" said Mark

All started walking towards the castle.

_**Chapter 8**_

Raven goes to his room with John right behind him and sits down. The creature then came in.

"Sir, they killed the two ogres" said the creature

"What, how"

"All those guys and a tiger attacked them and killed them"

John looks up and stares, _a tiger; it must be Dante_ John thought. John then looks down.

"Great,"

"What should we do now master?" asked the creature

"Let them come here, I have a surprise for them" said Raven. "Now leave"

The creature left. Raven look at the sun.

"Two more days John," said Raven "I can't wait"

"You will lose, you won't get powerful" said John.

"We'll see about that"

The sun rose up, and it was bright and the shiny. Mark looks up and sees the sun is not as bright as before. Hunter looks at Randy who was staring at the sun.

"The sun, it's not as bright as it used to be" said Mark

Dante looks up agreeing. They all walked until they stopped right before the gate to the castle. There were four bodyguards guarding the gate. Mark takes his arrow and aims at one. Mark shoots hitting one on the head. Mark moves and throws another one. Mark kills all four of them. Mark goes to gate and opens it. They all walked in hiding from the others.

Randy walks and was grabbed by a creature. Hunter grabs his gun and shoots every one of them. Hunter grabs Randy and helped him up. Hunter was then knocked out by a hit on the head. Randy was then hit. Mark turns and sees a hammer and hits him on the head. Dante was then trapped. The creatures took Randy one way and the other creatures took Mark and Hunter the other way.

John looks up when he hears some noises. The door opens and Randy was thrown inside, and the creatures lock them up. John crawls to Randy.

"Hey, Randy wake up" said John

Randy groans and gets up holding his head "What happened?"

"They brought you here, how did you find me?" asked John.

"We followed the monsters and then someone led us here" said Randy

"Who?"

"His name is Mark, he led us here"

"Really Mark came to rescue me,"

"Yes man John, he is hot, it's a good thing he likes you"

John smiles "Wait, where is he?"

"I don't know, and I don't know where Hunter is at"

"We'll I hope they are okay" said John

Randy nods and hugs John.

The creatures brought Mark and Hunter in and chained them up. The creatures took their weapons and placed them on cage. The creature then splashes water on them to wake them up. Mark woke up and looks up along with Hunter. Raven then comes in.

"Wow, Mark it's been a while" said Raven

"What do you want?" asked Mark

"I want power Mark, and I want revenge" said Raven "You have killed so many of my creatures, and the ogres"

"They deserve to die"

"No they don't, and you will pay for this" said Raven "When the moon is blue everything will be mine."

"You won't get away with this" said Mark.

"Really, well now who is your friend" Raven goes to Hunter and Hunter looks away. "He is a tough one"

"You know we are stronger then you" said Mark.

"No, not for long, said Raven "You will be dead before the moon is blue, both of you"

"No, we will finish you," said Mark.

"Okay then," said Raven. He turns towards the creatures "Burn them" Raven looks at Mark one more time and leaves. The creatures put gasoline around the place and set the room on fire. The creatures then leave. The fire got bigger and spread wider. Mark struggled to get free; Hunter was trying to escape as well.

"Come on," yelled Mark.

"There is no use, the chain is too strong" said Hunter.

"No, we can't give up" said Mark.

Mark looks down and sees the necklace. Mark closes his eyes and something bright started glowing. A bright white line comes out and breaks the chains. Mark helps Hunter and started running for the exit but rocks came stumbling down blocking the door. They stopped and ran a different way. Mark looks up and sees an escape door.

"Over there" yelled Mark. Hunter followed him and started climbing the ladder. Mark pushes the door open and gets out, he then helps Hunter. Mark looks up and sees two giants sleeping. They both tiptoed to the door without waking them up.

"We have to find John and Randy" said Mark

"But where can they be?" asked Hunter

"I don't know," Mark starts running; he goes behind a creature and cracks his neck. Mark then grabs the bow and arrow and gives the guns to Hunter. Mark then went downstairs and saw two bodyguards standing. Mark grabs two arrows and shoots them on the heads. Hunter runs and gets the keys. Hunter opens the door and sees John and Randy.

"Hunter!" yells Randy. Randy goes and hugs him tight.

Mark then came in "John!"

John looks up and runs towards Mark, hugging him tightly. Mark hugged back tightly. John then kisses Mark. Mark smiles "Let's go now"

They all started running up and find a way out.

"Master the prisoners have escaped" said a Creature.

"What, no, go get them, don't let them leave," said Raven.

Raven storms off to the giant's room. He wakes up four of them.

"My giant's I want you to go get the prisoners and bring them to my room" said Raven.

The giants left and Raven walks back to his room.

Mark stops when he heard some walls breaking down. The giants stood right in front of them. The giants started charging and grabbed them all. The giant's started squeezing them until they couldn't move. The giants left to Raven's room.

_**Chapter 9**_

Raven looks back to see the giants dropping Mark, John, Randy and Hunter down. The giants were holding them down.

Raven smiles "I see ya'll tried to escape, bad idea"

Raven walks towards Mark. Mark just stares at him.

"We'll I don't know what to do with ya'll, I know" Raven smiles "Take them to the cliff, I will meet ya'll there.

The gains grabbed all of them and headed towards the cliff. Raven stands there with a sword on his hands. The giants placed them down and hold them.

"You know, we don't have to wait till the moon is blue, we could just kill him right now" said Raven and goes up to John.

"No! Don't hurt him" yells Mark.

Raven goes up to Mark and kicks him on the head. Raven then goes to John and grabs him. John struggles to get out, but he grip was to strong. Raven then place John's head on the stone.

"No! Wait, please we will do anything" yells Randy.

Mark then steps on the giant's foot and the giant lets go of Mark. Mark started charging and speared Raven down. John gets up and started running but was caught by the giant's. Mark punched Raven, and then Raven blocked and punched Mark. Raven then steps on Mark's neck. Mark grabs his foot and twisted it. Raven falls and Mark started choking him.

Hunter steps on the giant's foot and pushes him off the cliff. Hunter then grabs a rock and throws it to the other giant; the giant then falls off the cliff. Hunter stands in the middle on two giants and the giants charged towards Hunter. Hunter jumps out of the way and one giant pushed the other of the cliff. Hunter helps John and Randy up and leads them behind a tree.

Raven gets out a knife and stabs Mark on the leg. Mark screams and rolls over. Raven then kicks Mark and he stumbles back. The rocks breaks causing Mark to fall down the cliff, but Mark grabs on. Raven goes up to Mark and steps on his hands. Mark yells but didn't let go, Raven picked up and his foot, but then Hunter tackles him down. Hunter then hits Raven with a rock.

Hunter goes up to Mark. "Grab my hand" yells Hunter. Mark reaches up, and then Hunter was pulled away by a creature. Mark stumbles down but he still hanged on. The creature started hitting Hunter on the guts and throws him. John tries to run to Mark but was grabbed by a gargoyle along with Randy.

Mark struggles to get up, his leg was aching. Mark left his hand up and was grabbed by Raven.

"Mark, I hope you die well and don't worry I will take good care of John." said Raven

"No!" yelled Mark.

Raven smiles and let s go of Mark. Mark then falls down the cliff and disappeared.

"NOOO! Mark!" yelled John. John struggled to get free but there was no use. Randy looked shocked. The creatures took John, Randy and Hunter back to the cell.

Raven just stares down the cliff smiling. Raven then walks back to his room.

John, Randy and hunter were thrown to the cell and got locked up. John started running and started banging the door. Randy goes up to him and hugs him. John started crying.

"NO! Mark no" cried John.

"It's okay John" said Randy

John pulls away "How is it okay, Mark is dead"

"I know"

John walks away and started throwing things around. John then falls to his knees and started crying.

"I loved him Randy" said John. "The only person I truly fell in love with"

"John…"

"Just stop, I want to be alone, please" said John.

Randy nods and sits down next by Hunter. Hunter hugs Randy tight.

Dante was next door and overheard everything. Dante heart is crushed.

"NO! No! No! Mark gone," said Dante. "No, not my best friend"

Dante lays down and started crying. "No, Mark I need you, you can't be dead, you promise you will always be with me." Dante closes his eyes.

_Dante was a little cub when the creatures attacked his family. The mother of Dante took him to the woods. "Stay here, Dante" she said._

"_Mom, don't go" yelled Dante. The mom left and never returned. The creatures killed everyone in his family. Dante stay in his spot for a two days crying._

"_Hello there little one" said a man._

_Dante looks up afraid and backs away._

"_No, no, no, it's okay, I won't hurt you."_

_Dante stops and looks at the man. The man smiles and walks towards him kneeling down. The man then held out his arms._

"_Come on, I won't hurt you"_

_Dante goes to the man's arms and the man carried him home. The man then feeds him some food and water._

"_I'm Mark" _

"_Dante"_

"_Dante, that's a pretty name, why were you alone?"_

"_The creatures invaded our home, then my mom took me there and told me to stay and she never came back, I was alone for two days, and I'm afraid to be alone, it's scary out there."_

"_I'm so sorry"_

_Dante started crying._

"_Hey, don't cry, you are not alone, I promise you, you won't be alone." Mark said whipping the tears out of Dante eyes with his thumbs._

"_What do you mean" asked Dante._

"_I will take of you Dante, and I will always be with you, I promise" Mark said smiling._

_Dante looks up and smiles and jumps to Mark's arms. Mark hugged him tight. "You know Dante, you are a beautiful tiger." _

Dante wakes up. Dante still had tears in his eyes. "You promised Mark"

_**Chapter 10**_

The three elephants started walking and Tantor stopped and saw a figure lying down.

"You guys go on ahead I will catch up" said Tantor. The elephants nods and started walking. Tantor went through the tree and saw a man laying there.

"Mark?" said Tantor. Tantor goes towards Mark. Mark was bleeding everywhere, scratches all over his body.

"Mark? Wake up Mark." said Tantor. Tantor shakes Mark with his trunk. "Please Mark" Tantor shakes him but no response.

"Tantor, are you alright?" asked one of the elephants.

"No, guys this is Mark" said Tantor.

"Wait Mark, the one that saved you a long time ago" asked the other elephant.

"Yes, him, He can't die guys, I love him" said Tantor. Both of the elephants started walking towards Tantor and hugged him. Tantor picks up Mark with his trunk and hugged him and started crying. The other elephants left to leave him alone with Mark. Tantor started screaming, and held him tight, he couldn't take this.

"Mark, you can't die, you can't please," cried Tantor. Tantor looks at him and saw the necklace glowing. Tantor picks up Mark and started running.

Raven come in smiling to John's and Randy and Hunter's cell and entered.

"How is everybody?" said Raven.

John looks up "You monster" John yelled and started charging towards him but Raven kicks him. John gets up and punches but was blocked and thrown. John got up and ran but was grabbed by Hunter. "Let me go, Hunter, he needs to die" John said struggling to get free.

"John you can't he will kill you" said Hunter.

"Relax, John you are only hurting yourself" said Raven laughing "Besides you don't want to end up like Mark do you"

"I will kill you Raven" John yelled.

Raven smiles, and goes up to John and Hunter. Randy backed away slowly towards the hammer. Raven kneels down face to face with John. Hunter just stood there holding John.

"You can't kill me John," said Raven.

John just stares and spits on him. Raven yells and whips the spit off. Raven looks at Hunter, and Hunter was staring at him mad. John looks at him coldly.

"You know John, you are nothing without Mark," said Raven "Mark is dead, he will never be with you again"

John looks down and Hunter stares at Raven with angry eyes. Raven gets up but was hit on the head with a hammer. Raven falls down knocked out cold. Randy just stares at Raven.

They started running to escape but were stop by a force field.

"Ya'll are not going anywhere" yelled Raven. He then grabbed them with his powers and held them down. "John, you only have today and tomorrow to live, so I can't kill you yet"

Raven walks towards Hunter who was fighting to get free. "Maybe, I could kill you"

"Go to hell" said Hunter. Raven smile and goes towards Randy and holds the knife under his chin. "No! Wait don't you dare kill him" said Hunter

"Why, he is going to die anyways" said Raven. Hunter breaks free and tackled Raven down. Hunter was about to punch but then he was stabbed on the stomach.

"NO! Hunter" yelled Randy. Hunter falls grabbing on to his stomach. Randy goes to him and holds him. "Hunter. Hang on"

Raven gets up and leaves. Randy looks down and placed his hand on Hunter's wound. John just stays there, looking down. Hunter groans as he moves, Randy just held him down laying Hunter head on Randy's lap. "It's okay Hunter, you are alright" said Randy.

"This is all my fault," said John

"No it's not John, you didn't know this was going to happen" said Randy

"I know but…"

"John stop, it's not" said Randy.

"I'm sorry but it's just hard for me now"

"It's okay John"

Randy looks down and Hunter was starting to fall asleep, Randy puts his hand on Hunter's head. Then Randy fell asleep. John looks at the ceiling, he can't fall asleep, and his heart aches so much.

Dante just looks at the ceiling; he misses Mark already, hearing the news was big to him. Dante then falls asleep.

Raven sits on his thrown and smiles. "John only has this night and the next night will be the blue moon, man I love how this plan is going."

"What about the other two and the tiger?" asked one creature.

"We could just kill them" said Raven laughing. "They won't beat me; I am the most powerful person."

Raven walks to the window looking at the moon. He then walks back to his thrown. Raven sits down and smiles thinking about, how he will kill them.

_**Chapter 11**_

Raven wakes up and sees the sun. Raven looks down and uses his powers to move time faster. John wakes up and finds the sun moving fast. John goes up to the window and looks. The sun then stops at the horizon, about ready to set.

"That's not fair, he made time go through fast" said John.

Hunter wakes up "We are going to have to plan something" said Hunter weakly.

"What good does it make, I don't have a life anymore, Mark is dead." said John.

"John, Mark would want to you to live, Mark would want you to live for him" said Randy "You can't give up John, please"

John looks down and nods. A few creatures come and get all three of them and took them outside. The creature then ties them up on a pole. One creature got Dante and caged him up next by them.

Tantor stops at the river and places Mark on the river. Tantor leaves him there for a few minutes and lefts him back up. Tantor stares at him, waiting for a response, Mark cuts were healed.

"Come on Mark, please wake up" said Tantor "You can't leave me please"

Tantor shakes Mark; he then lays Mark on the ground. Tantor closes his eyes and starts crying. Tantor opens his eyes and sees Mark's fingers move. Tantor looks up surprise; he stares at Mark waiting for him to wake up. "Come on Mark, please"

Tantor then sees Mark's legs moving. Mark then opens his eyes, Tantor started smiling and crying at the same time. "Mark" said Tantor

"Hey there big guy" said Mark weakly.

"Mark, you are alive" said Tantor in tears.

Mark smiles and puts his hand on Tantor's trunk. "I promised you, I will always be with you,"

Tantor smiles, tears of joy started falling.

"I am going to keep my promises, I even promised Dante, I love ya'll two" said Mark.

Tantor smiles and picks up Mark to hug. "I love you too, Mark" Mark hugs him back.

Mark smiles and then frowns. "Wait, what about John, where is he?"

"I don't know, maybe he is still up there, the sun is almost setting,"

"No, I have a few hours left, Tantor can you help me, I got a plan"

"Yes I will what's the plan."

The sun started setting and the night came. The creatures come and get John and drag him to a stone rock. The lay John down and tied him up by hands and feet. John tries to break free. John looks up and sees the blue moon. Hunter tried but his stomach was still hurting. Randy couldn't there was no use. The blue moon is big and bright.

Raven comes and stands next by John. "We'll the time has come John, are you ready"

"You monster" said John.

Raven smiles "Don't worry, you will get to be with Mark, in the after death" Raven grabs his knife.

"No, you can't do this Raven" said Hunter. Randy just stares at Raven with pleading eyes.

"It's too late" Raven aims the knife on John's chest. Raven then lifts it up but was hit by an arrow. The arrow landed on Raven's arm. Then another one hits him on the shoulder. Raven looks around and sees a Pegasus. Then someone jumps off the Pegasus, he was wearing a black mask.

"Who are you?" asked Raven

"The one who will kill you" answered the masked man." They call me Undertaker."

"Giants come and destroy them" yelled Raven.

The giants come and destroy lots of things. One giant picks up undertaker and throws him. Then three more giant's came up to undertaker. Undertaker stands up and smiles. He whistles and Tantor and his four friends started charging after the giants and knocked off the cliff. Raven looks shocked he grabs the knife and runs.

Undertaker takes his sword and released Hunter, Randy and John. Undertaker stares at John, John just looks down for a moment. Undertaker then started running after Raven. Then two gargoyles stopped in front of him. Undertaker just smiles and starts charging at them. Undertaker stabs one on the leg, he then dodged a punched from the other gargoyle then stabs him on the head. Undertaker started running and killed every creature that went in his way.

Undertaker stops at the front of Raven door. He busted it down and Raven held out his knife. Raven back away slowly. "Who are you, what do you want from me?"

"I want revenge Raven" said Undertaker. Undertaker then removes his mask.

"Mark, wait you are dead, how could this be?" said Raven

"Yes I am supposed to be dead, but I was strong enough to live" said Mark. "Now it's your turn to die."

Mark puts back his mask and charged towards Raven. Raven moves out of the way and kicked Mark on the back of the head. Mark falls and rolls over when he saw Raven knife aiming for him. Mark then trips Raven and started punching him. Raven blocked one and punched Mark on the nose. Mark yells and Raven grabs his arm and throws him. Mark looks and sees a sledge and hits Raven on the gut.

Raven falls down and finds a sword. Raven swings and cuts Mark on the arm. Raven swings again but was blacked with the sledge hammer, and Mark kicks Raven on the gut. Raven falls and Mark picked him up by the leg and throws him.

Mark jumped and Raven lifts the sword. Raven stabbed Mark on the stomach. Mark yells and falls. Raven gets up laughing. "Well Mark I guess you are going to die now" said Raven

Mark gets up and pulls the sword out of his stomach and aims at Raven.

Raven stops laughing and looked scared. "How could this be I stabbed you, you are supposed to be dead"

Mark laughs "I told you I was stronger then you, no one can kill me now" Mark then started walking towards him.

Raven backs away slowly "Wait please, don't kill me"

"It's too late for that" Mark lifts the sword up and stabs Raven through the heart. Raven falls down. Mark just stares at him and head back outside. Mark left the mask on.

The Fantasy world started showing more colors, the creatures all gone, everything was back to normal. John, Randy and Hunter looked up surprised. Hunter looks at his stomach and finds his stomach was healed. Hunter and Randy hugged. John hugged with them along with Dante.

_**Chapter 12**_

John lets go and sees Undertaker walking towards him. Undertaker then stops right on front of John. John looks at him, he recognize those green eyes. Undertaker then cupped John's face and kissed him. Undertaker broke the kiss.

"I got to tell you something" said Undertaker. John looks at him confused. Undertaker then removes his mask.

"Mark!" said John. John screams and jumps on him hugging him tight. Mark smiles and hugged back. John started giving him little kisses on the Mark's face. "Mark I that I lost you" cried John.

"Hey babe, don't cry, I am right here, and I will always be here, I promise" said Mark.

John hugs Mark tightly. John was so happy. John lets go of Mark and Dante comes up. Dante was scared and surprise. Mark kneels down and held out his arms. Dante smiles and runs towards him, and drops Mark on the floor. Dante started licking him. Mark laughs.

"I love you Dante" said Mark

"I love you too Mark, with all my heart" said Dante.

"Alright let's go home" said Mark.

They all headed home and settled on Mark's house. They all sat on the couch. Mark stands up and held a hand to John. John takes it and was lifted up.

"John, you are very special and I want to be with you," said Mark "I want to say is that I love you John, ever since I laid eyes on you"

John smiles "I love you too Mark"

Mark smiles and lifts John to a hug. Mark then kisses John, long and passionate. Hunter and Randy were both smiling.

_**Chapter 12**_

They all started eating and talking about what was out in the world.

"Hunter, I want to thank you for helping me throughout this whole journey" said Mark.

"You're welcome anything for a friend" said Hunter smiling. "What are you going to do now Mark?"

"I don't know, this is back to normal" said Mark "I don't have any plans"

"You could come with us" said John.

"I don't know, I haven't been to the real world out there." said Mark

"It will be fun Mark" said Randy

"What about my friends here?" said Mark

"You can come and visit them any day you want" said Hunter.

Mark looks down not knowing what to do.

"Please Mark, come with me," said John.

Mark smiles and held John's hand. "Okay"

John smiles and goes and hugs Mark and kissed him. Mark smiles.

"Okay, we will leave tomorrow" said Hunter. Randy smiles and kisses Hunter.

Everyone was done with their food and Mark went outside. "Dante" he called.

Dante comes running and drops him down. Mark started laughing.

"What up Mark," said Dante

"Dante I am going to live with them in the real world" said Mark

Dante looks down "Oh, what about us?"

Dante, I love you so much, but I promised I'm going to be with you."

"Yeah, but you are going with them."

Tantor then comes "Wait, you are leaving"

"Yes Tantor, but I won't forget about ya'll" said Mark "I will come and visit ya'll every day"

"You promise," said Dante and Tantor.

Mark smiles and hugs them both "Yes I promise, and I will always keep my promise."

"What are you going to do out there?" asked Dante.

"I am going to live with John, I love him" said Mark. "I want to be with him"

Dante and Tantor smiles "Mark you deserve happiness," said Tantor.

"Thanks," Mark smiles. "I am going to miss ya'll"

"Us too Mark," said Dante. "But you should live your life"

"I will come and visit ya'll" said Mark.

"It's okay," said Tantor "We will be waiting for you."

Mark smiles and stands up, he kisses Dante on the cheek and Tantor on the forehead. Tantor and Dante hugged him. Mark goes back to the house and goes to his bedroom. There was John changing his shirt. Mark sneaked up and puts his arms around John waist. John smiles and lays his head on Mark's chest.

"I love you John," said Mark

"I love you too" said John smiling.

Mark turns John around and kissed him. Mark then lays John on the bed, Mark slept on the side. John puts his arm over Mark's waist and John lays his head on Mark's chest. They both fell asleep.

It was morning and Mark was packing up his things. Mark met up with John, Randy, and Hunter.

"Ready?" asked Hunter.

"Yup," said Mark.

They started walking to the force field and Dante and Tantor followed Mark. Mark stops and hugs both Tantor and Dante.

"Take care big guy" said Mark smiling.

Tantor smiles "You take care to Mark,"

"I will" said Mark. "Dante you be a good boy alright"

Dante smiles "Yes"

Every one said goodbye and crossed the force field. They started driving to Hunter's house. They made and Mark and John were sitting on the porch. Hunter comes down and asked Mark for help. John was then sitting alone until he sees a car parked. Brock then comes out.

"John, my so happy you are alright" said Brock "I couldn't find you anywhere"

"Brock what are you doing here?" asked John.

"John, I am sorry, I made a mistake, I want to be with you John, I love you" said Brock.

"It's too late Brock, like I said it's over" said John

Brock gets mad and grabs John shirt by the collar, and lifts him up.

"Listen, it's over when I say it's over, you are going to be with Me." said Brock angrily.

Brock was then grabbed by the shoulders and was thrown out of the porch. Brock looks up and sees a man walking towards him.

"Who are you?" asked Brock.

"Name is Mark" said Mark.

Mark goes up to Brock and picks him up by his shirt. Mark then punches Brock in the stomach.

"Listen boy, you don't hurt what's mine," said Mark. "If I see you lay your hand on what's mine, I am going to kill you and no one is going to know. He is no longer with you."

Brock slowly nodded. Mark lets Brock goes and goes to John's side.

"Now leave, I don't want to see you anywhere here" said Mark.

Brock goes to his car and starts driving off. Mark turns to John and cupped his face.

"You okay," asked Mark.

"Yeah, don't worry; I am just happy you are living here with us."

"I want to be with John," Mark kissed John, "We need a place to stay."

"We will start looking for houses, that's close to the Fantasy World."

"That would be nice" Mark kisses John again. Mark then leads John to their bedroom. Mark started kissing him and lays John on his back.

"I love you babe," said Mark

"I love you too" said John smiling. John wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and pulled him to a kiss.


End file.
